Say My Name
by emmareden
Summary: Basically based on a prompt on tumblr that was about Regina telling Emma if she ever needed her all she had to do was say Regina's name and she would appear, leading to a rather embarrassing situation. SwanQueen.


**A/N: Just a bit of fun. Came from a post on tumblr that was something about how if Regina told Emma if she ever needed her, all she had to do was say her name and Regina would appear.**

Regina looked down at Emma lying in bed, with an amused smirk on her face.

"Well, this is interesting," she decided to say, not able to ignore the slight buzzing under the blanket as her eyes travelled to meet it and stared as though she could see right through the material.

"Regina," Emma said in surprise, the buzzing stopping abruptly as she lent over the bed to switch the lamp on.

"I believe you already said that," Regina smirked.

Emma blushed deeply, grinding her teeth and avoiding eye contact, "I-I'm sorry, i…" she mumbled before trailing off and staring at anything that wasn't Regina's face.

Regina was quite enjoying the power in this conversation and Emma did look somewhat cute as a blushing teenager with a crush, "I told you to call if you needed my help, I wasn't exactly expecting…" she gestured her hand into the air, eyebrows raised.

Emma closed her eyes, trying desperately to save the situation, "There was a…movie on tv," she tried, "it was a character, that's all, coincidence" she shrugged, raising her eyes to meet a very amused Regina's.

"Uh-huh, what movie was that?" Regina asked.

"Um, I forget, it was just on the tv – "

"What channel?" Regina cut in, a smile playing on her lips.

Emma blushed further, "Oh shut up, Regina," she snapped, lowering her eyes once again.

Regina chuckled, "So…you need my help?" she winked cheekily.

Emma bit her lip down, the heat now crawling right up her neck as she shifted her legs, thankfully still hidden by the blanket, not that that stopped Regina seeing, jeez, that woman saw everything, but wait…was she actually flirting with Emma? She seemed to be enjoying the attention, or at least watching Emma squirm.

"No," she stuttered, "I mean, I don't know," she shook her head, "No."

"Oh," Regina shrugged, "I guess I should head off then," she replied, baiting the younger woman.

"No," Emma said quickly, then realising how eagerly she had spoken sunk further under the covers, could this be any more embarrassing? She felt like a stupid teenager around this woman, "I mean…" she muttered, "I'm glad you're here," she mumbled.

Regina's smile only grew, as she sat on the edge of the bed, "Is that right?" she spoke so softly Emma could hardly hear her.

Emma merely nodded, transfixed by those deep brown eyes that were watching her.

"I would have done this so much sooner if you hadn't been the Saviour," and with that Regina climbed on top of the blonde woman, pulling her wrists up and pinning them above her head, "You are very, very alluring Miss Swan," she murmured before pressing her lips to Emma's, quickly prying them open and letting her tongue invite itself in.

Emma bit down on her lip as she pulled away, "You're as sexy as all hell," she mumbled.

"Tell me something," Regina started planting kisses across Emma's neck and over her collarbone, her hands rushing over the other woman's clothed body.

"Anything," Emma half moaned as Regina's teeth grazed her skin.

Regina smirked as she chuckled, entangling her fingers in blonde curls, "What were you thinking about… earlier?"

Emma turned her face away for a moment, once again blushing, "You," she muttered shyly.

Regina laughed, "Well, I figured that much seeing as you obviously moaned my name while you were…touching yourself," she grinned now at the once again squirming Emma.

"What do you want? Details?" Emma asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Regina raised hers right back, "That's exactly what I want."

Emma shifted under the older woman, she was such a freaking tease, but damn it was hot, she simply shrugged in answer.

Regina let her tongue flick out quickly, wetting her lips, "I'm waiting," she practically purred into Emma's ear.

Emma let out a deep breath that she felt rock everything down to her very core, how did that woman have such a way with her voice?

"Why?" Emma was trying to bide time, but she knew, they both knew Regina would get what she wanted.

"Because I want to make you moan like that again," she whispered into ear, before planting kisses down her jawline.

Emma couldn't help it; that suggestive line in that seductive voice, she let out a quiet moan as Regina giggled in her ear.

"Tell me," she insisted one last time.

Emma nodded, breaking one of her wrists free of Regina's grip and running it through her raven hair, "I was thinking about you…," she cleared her throat, "and me in bed. And you were…you know," she trailed off until Regina pulled back and quirked at an eyebrow, asking her to continue silently, "I don't know…like…," she squirmed again, "you were touching me and…" she trailed off again.

"You're not very good at this, are you dear?" Regina chuckled, "Why don't I help?" her hand slid over Emma's singlet and found it's way inside those cute little boxer shorts the blonde was wearing, and into her already wet underwear, "Was it something like this?" she hummed, smile apparent in her voice.

Emma gasped and nodded wordlessly as Regina worked her magic and bought her daydream to life, only better and she moaned the mayor's name more than once, which was like music to Regina's ears.

Until eventually, as Regina stood back, still licking her fingers, finished with, "Call me if you need me, Miss Swan," and winked before disappearing in a cloud of purple haze.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER.**

"Well, you lasted three minutes longer than I thought you would," Regina smirked.

Emma reddened, "Can't you sleep here?" she whispered.

Regina simply answered by pulling the bedcovers back and crawling into bed with the blonde, wrapping her arms around her, nipping her ear one last time before she closed her eyes with a satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
